Migraine
by gamerchick02
Summary: Set after Burnout.  Grissom gets a headache, Sara comforts.  GSR!


Title: Migraine  
Author: gamerchick02  
Disclaimer:I don't own them; CBS does.  
Rating: T for Teen; they're in bed, but not smut.  
Pairings: Gil/Sara  
Spoilers: Burnout, Season 7  
Summary: Headaches suck.  
Notes: Another post "Burnout" fic.

* * *

"So you just buried the child where he lay?"  
"Yes." A soft sob emanated from the accused killer across the table.  
"Why?"  
"I had no other choice."  
"You had plenty of choices. You could have taken him to the hospital."  
"But..."  
"No buts; we're done here."  
The man looked heartbroken. "I didn't mean to kill him..."

Grissom shook his head and walked out into the unbelievably bright light of the hallway._Fucking migraine _he thought.

He walked over to his office opened the door, went in, and then shut it very quietly. He drew the blinds closed and darkness enveloped him. It felt nice. The only thing he needed now was silence. He laid down on his couch and tried to ignore all the bustle going on outside his office.

Sara was hurrying around, looking for somebody. The somebody she was trying to find was supposed to be in interrogation room #2, but he wasn't there. She was starting to become worried when she ran into Greg.

"Hey, sweet. Where's the fire?"  
"I'm not your sweet," she replied, sounding more irritated than she meant to. "Sorry Greg. It's just that I'm worried about somebody."  
"I think that_somebody_ is in his office, taking a nap."  
"Thanks man, I owe you one."  
"Then how about dinner?"  
"You know I can't do that. How about decomp duty next time?"  
"I guess that's fair." Greg sulked off to the DNA lab.

Grissom was starting to fall asleep when a wave of nausea crashed over him. The remnants of his late lunch started to rise in his throat. He swallowed painfully and rolled over onto his side so if he did throw up when he was asleep, he wouldn't aspirate and die of drowning in his own vomit.

Sara was heading toward his office with a speed and determination that one usually saw on a crime scene. She was carrying some papers in her left hand, and she needed some information from him.

She quietly knocked on the door of his office.

Grissom heard an unbearably loud sound at his office door. _Fuck. Who the fuck is that? The goddamned blinds are closed. Doesn't that mean anything to anyone?_ He got up off the couch and staggered to the door. His head hurt so badly and he was fighting off each wave of nausea. He opened the door a crack and peered out. "Sara?"  
"Yeah. Are you ok?"  
"I'm feeling a hair better now." He opened the door a little more. The light was piercing his eyes. It felt like knives were being thrust into his retinas. "Come in, I guess."

She entered. The first thing she noticed was that all the lights were off. This would normally make her quiver with arousal, but she noticed he wasn't in any romantic mood right now. She watched him lay down on his couch and cover his eyes with his arm.

She walked over to his desk and plopped her papers down, then headed back over to the couch.  
"Are you ok?" she asked in a serious tone.  
"I'll be fine, eventually. It's a migraine. I can't see or hear properly. Everything hurts and I feel like throwing up." He tried to keep the slight whine out of his voice.  
"I've had them before. Can I try something to make it feel better?"  
"Anything, honey."  
Sara moved over to Grissom on the couch. "Can you lift your head a little bit?"

He sat up as much as he could and Sara slid under his head and sat down on the couch. "Lay your head back," she said quietly. She knew how bad any noise was to somebody having a migraine. He lay his head back onto her lap, and she began massaging his temples. This was rather unexpected for Grissom. Sara had never done this for him before, but since they started having a relationship, it shouldn't surprise him. Sara amazed him with what she knew how to do.

"Is that making you feel better?" Sara asked. She wanted to make him feel better. "Did you take something for it?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Yes, it's feeling better and no you didn't take anything?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Ok. I'm going to the store real quick."  
"Please don't leave me Sara."  
"I'll be right back." She hurried out of his office, absent of the papers she was carrying.

Sara entered the Tahoe and quickly turned it over. She only had about 20 minutes before people started to get suspicious. Putting the SUV in gear, she drove out of the lot. Rite-Aid was just around the corner; she would have walked, but she wanted to get there quickly and back to the lab just as quickly.

What she needed was at the pharmacist's counter She hurried to the check out and made her purchase. She was out within ten minutes.

Grissom was laying on his couch wondering what Sara was getting. _Might be some sort of medicine_ he thought. _I really wouldn't mind that right now._

Pretty soon, the door to his office opened and Sara came in. She hadn't knocked, but she knew she didn't have to. She was carrying a glass of cold water and a bottle of pills. She shook out two pills and set the bottle down on his desk. She then walked over to Grissom with the pills in one hand and the water in the other. "Take this."

"What is it, sweetheart?"  
"Your prescription."  
"Ok."  
"Oh; you may feel a little out of it after you take it. It's a 24-hour medicine."  
Grissom just nodded as he took both pills into his mouth and took a long pull on the water.  
"Do you want to go home?"  
Grissom just nodded slowly. The medicine was starting to have an effect, and soon he'd fall asleep.

Getting him to the car was difficult. He was having a hard time walking, and Sara really wanted to take his hand and lead him, but he wouldn't allow it. "Separate work and home life, remember?"  
Sara glared at him. "You're not feeling well. It would just be taken as one person helping another."  
"Humph," Grissom grunted.  
They finally made it to the Tahoe and Sara got in the driver's seat. She drove them home quickly and carefully. When it was time to walk up to the front door of the townhouse, Grissom allowed her to wrap her arm around him to steady his body.

They made it up to the front door of the townhouse. Sara fiddled with the lock, and let them both in. She went around and drew the curtains so no light could get in, and lead him to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed, on his back, and slowly drifted into a slightly restless sleep.

Sara closed the door to the bedroom. She had some stuff to take care of before she joined him in bed; namely getting something to eat. "Ahhh, leftovers," she said. They were quickly warmed in the microwave and eaten in front of the TV.

The newspaper had been ignored at the door before they had gone to work, so she went out to retrieve it. She grabbed it off of the front stoop and absently plucked at the rubber band.

Soon she was done with the paper. _Nothing else to do but go to bed_ she thought. She quietly slipped into the bedroom, shed her clothes, changed into one of his old t-shirts, and curled up next to him. Grissom immediately relaxed and fell deeper into a restful sleep. Sara smiled, snuggled against him, and fell asleep herself.


End file.
